Dreaming of You
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: Ever since that day when the sight of his right eye had been taken from him, the bitter green clansman vowed vengeance against the very organization that left him in this deformed physical state. With the sudden disappearance of Yata Misaki, how will Fushimi Saruhiko react to this series of unfortunate events? Set after the end of Season 1 K; Original character; SaruMi. Rated M.


Welcome. This is a fic I wrote a while back that I decided to upload. If you're interested, I'll post more of them.

Disclaimer Info: The usual. All characters, story, location, etc. related to K Project are property of GoHands/Gora. This is not made for profit, but for an appreciation of their awesome work.

Warning: Up ahead you will encounter dark themes, violence, profanity, and explicit sexual material.

It's not all dark though. It does have a little bit of everything including romance and comedy as well. Enjoy.

* * *

An organization primarily composed of strains or those who support their freedom, the Green clansmen were united for the same cause: to destroy the Blues. Because Scepter 4 was the main body that was formed to control strains that were considered "dangerous" to society, many of the Green clansmen bitterly resented the Blues for their seemingly cruel and unjustly oppression. It had been two weeks since Scepter 4 had their last encounter with the Greens. After discovering one of the their hideouts by the seaside, a team of Scepter 4 members, led by Fushimi Saruhiko, ambushed the unsuspecting Greens, which ended with the capture of several strains.

However, not all of the Green clansmen were caught during the ambush. A single strain, though sustaining multiple injuries, was able to escape. Holding a hand over his right eye, the silver-haired man jumped out of a second-story window, blood streaming down his arm. Just before the man dived into the icy blue water below him, he glared at the blue-eyed man who had not only captured his comrades, but also had stolen his right eyesight. "I swear on my life I will get my vengeance on your self-righteous, filthy organization…my dearest members of Scepter 4," the strain thought to himself as the cold water enveloped and pulled him into the darkened, watery abyss.

* * *

It was perplexing to the members of Scepter 4 that there was no information about escaped strain. Besides the basic physical description of the man—long silver hair that fell a few inches beyond his shoulders, green eyes, about 187 cm in height, ghostly pale skin, a green snake tattoo on his upper left arm, and age appearing to be around his early twenties, there was no further information regarding his strain abilities or even his name. Fushimi couldn't help but think about the malicious intent that was expressed within those jade-colored eyes. It annoyed the young third-in-command that he had allowed such a person to escape in the first place. As a perfectionist, Fushimi disliked anything that didn't follow according to plan.

But on the topic of things that didn't go as planned… "AHHHHH! You shitty monkey! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to never come back here again?"

"Mi-SA-Kiiiiii~ Stop getting so mad about the little things!" Fushimi smirked as he saw a flushed, angry, chestnut-haired waiter before him. Saruhiko knew that no matter how many advances he made at this young man, he would never get HOMRA's Yata Misaki to yield to him. Still, in the Blue's heart, he knew that he loved the little vanguard more than anything else in this otherwise grey and worthless world. Best of friends since middle school, a rift was created between the two after they had joined the Red clan. To this day Fushimi still cursed the moment when Suoh Mikoto had entered their lives and stole Misaki from him. Mesmerizing the smaller boy with his red flames and stoic personality, Saruhiko saw that rift grow larger as his love spent less and less time with him. It had drove the blue-haired man to such desperation that he would even join the enemy clan in order to get Misaki to look at him. Even with this separation, the amber-eyed man still did not chase after him.

A bitter smile spread on Fushimi's face as he thought to himself, "I love you Misaki. No matter how much time passes, and no matter how much you hate me. I will always love you Misaki."

"Oi…Saru. Why are you making that dumb smile on your face? What the hell is wrong with you?" HOMRA's vanguard said as he placed a cup of black coffee on the table. As much as the man who was sitting before him angered him, Yata knew that deep inside he couldn't hate the now Blue clansman. Of course he would never openly admit it though. He would rather die than let Saruhiko know that he still cared for him. "That dumb monkey would probably make that annoying smirk of his and would gloat over that fact every day. I will never forget that he betrayed me…he's the one that left me."

Just thinking about the monkey's betrayal made his blood boil. "Hurry up and finish your coffee and get the hell out!" Misaki said through clenched teeth, knowing full well that Saruhiko would be spending at least the next hour or so slowly sipping the coffee, asking for at least three refills before he finally would get up and walk out the door.

Café-au-lait was one of the many places that Misaki had a part-time job at. How the taller man had found out his work hours—or even that he worked at this café for that matter, remained a mystery to the little crow. "Hey Yata-chan, we have another customer!" shouted the café owner.

"Oh sorry! Welcome to…_kya_!" Misaki immediately turned red as a tomato. Women customers. Young, beautiful women customers. One of Yata's greatest weaknesses was talking with women. "Ummm…w-w-w-would you l-l-like a window s-s-seat?" Misaki stuttered, words barely audible.

One of the two girls whispered to the other. They both smiled and giggled. "Actually, we would like to sit over there!"

The blonde girl pointed to the table that was beside Scepter 4's third-in-command. With a sigh, Misaki escorted the two to the table. Misaki then remembered, "Tch, I forgot that whenever the stupid monkey is here, the number of women customers increase."

There had been rumors said about a beautiful young man frequenting a certain coffee shop on some afternoons. Ranging from high school girls to even middle-aged housewives, many women would go to sneak a peek at the cool, handsome Scepter 4 member. Another thing that frustrated the older of the two to no end. Why anyone would be interested in such an anti-social, awkward, and obnoxious person with a heart made of stone, he'll never understand. Sure he's attractive, but as soon as the Blue opened his mouth, that sadistic and twisted personality seeped out and tarnished that princely appearance.

Yata's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl's voice. "Excuse me! We're ready to order over here!"

"Oh! R-r-ight! What would y-y-you like?" Misaki started to feel perspiration on his face. The redness had spread from his face to even his ears.

"Mi-SA-Kiiiiii! Your virginity is showing!" said the taller man with glee. Instantly, the women who had overheard began to giggle.

The redness on Yata's face no longer expressed his shyness of women, but fuming anger at the man in glasses. "You…bastard…DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT? LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!" Misaki shouted as he ripped his black apron off and threw it to the ground.

Fushimi's eyes lit up with pure happiness. "Aren't you worried about your part-time job though?"

"SCREW THIS JOB! I'D RATHER KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The Blue began to chuckle. "This is how it should be…instead of wasting your time on doing worthless part-time jobs, you should be chasing after me!"

With that, the two young men ran out of the café in a blaze of colored aura.

* * *

Later that night, Saruhiko slowly stumbled into his dormitory room. He and Misaki spent over an hour exchanging battle blows. A sense of S&M foreplay in Fushimi's opinion. The rise in tension, the intense fiery glow in their eyes. Two bodies clashing against each other. A sinful mix of both pain and pleasure. Obviously the blue-haired man would rather be exchanging a different kind of blowing in a bedroom somewhere, but he was still satisfied being able spend alone time with his love. Misaki…his Misaki was still so beautiful. So perfect. No matter how much time goes by, Misaki still remains the same. Despite having such a small frame, Misaki's heart was always overflowing with passion and emotion. The passion seared into Saruhiko's soul. Throwing himself onto his bed, the blue-eyed man removed his glasses and closed his eyes, with hopes he would continue to be followed by Misaki in his dreams.

As Saruhiko fell into the world of dreams…he saw Misaki's form standing in front of him. It felt strange though. The chestnut-haired man was not glaring at him with eyes of anger, but with a gentle look of love. The vanguard in his dreams slowly opened his mouth and said, "…Saruhiko…I…I think I…love…"

Fushimi suddenly reached forward and pulled the smaller man into a warm embrace. With his long, graceful fingers, the blue-eyed man lifted Misaki's chin and he slowly brought their lips together into a passionate kiss. "Misaki, be by side forever. Please only look at me and be with me" whispered to the smaller man.

The amber-eyed man looked up at Saruhiko, and opened his mouth with a smile. As he was about to respond, a sudden chill ran through his spine as he saw two hands grab onto his lover's body from behind. "Hmmmm…looks like I found you~! How interesting indeed! Looks like vengeance WILL BE MINE!"

With a sudden jolt, Fushimi sat up in bed. His body was drenched with cold sweat, and he was panting heavily. Right before he opened his eyes, all he could remember seeing was a single green eye, full of malice and hatred. "…What was that? A nightmare?" he muttered to himself.

As the Blue clansman fell back onto his mattress, he couldn't help but to have a lingering sense of fear remaining in his heart.

* * *

Saruhiko had called Misaki the morning after, worried that something might have happened to him. "HAAAA? Why the hell are you calling me at 5 in the morning you shitty monkey? Of course I'm fine! I'm hanging up now!" the vanguard barked into his PDA.

He also went to check on Misaki during the afternoon at one of his part-time places, and he saw that the crow was the same as usual. It was just a nightmare. His Misaki was fine.

A week had passed since he had that nightmare. As usual, life was the same for Scepter 4's third-in-command. Fushimi leaned back lazily in his chair at the office. As every other boring, uneventful day, Munakata Reisi sat at his desk doing puzzles. Awashima Seri was reading through some reports while lifting dumbbells. A few of the other Scepter 4 members were talking around him.

Suddenly, Saruhiko heard his cellphone ring. Looking slightly confused, he saw an unknown number on his caller ID. The blue-haired man picked up the phone and simply said, "Hello?"

"Uhhhh…is this Fushimi? It's Kanamoto. I got your number from Kusanagi-san."

"Yes…what do you want?" Saruhiko replied in a very dull tone.

"Well…have you seen Yata-san around? He hasn't come by HOMRA in the past few days. He isn't at his apartment either" Kanamoto said. "Did you two get in a fight, and did you leave him injured somewhere or something?"

"…Misaki is missing?" Fushimi's eyes opened wide. A bad feeling started to rise within him.

No sooner had he heard these words from Kanamoto's mouth, than the office door swung open. There stood Akiyama, one of Saruhiko's subordinates, holding what appeared to be a green PDA. "Ummm…someone had left this in front of Scepter 4's gate with a note attached to it" Akiyama reported. "The only thing written on the note said 16:00."

Saruhiko looked at his watch. It was 15:55. As Fushimi felt his stomach quiver with uneasiness, he whispered into his phone, "Sorry…I'll call you back later." With that, he hung up his phone.

The green PDA was handed over to Munakata, who left it on his desk. Each minute felt like hours for Saruhiko. A million things were flying through his mind every second, yet he kept denying the worst possible outcomes from this. As the clock struck 16:00, the green PDA began to ring. Munakata eyed the phone and saw that there was an incoming video call. The captain of Scepter 4 enabled the video screen and projected the enlarged view into the room. "Who is this?"

"Ehhhh, good afternoon members of Scepter 4! It is so good to see your bright and shining faces!" The man on the video screen was enveloped in a shadow. Only a dark silhouette could be seen, outlining his hair and shoulders. "Oh right, you all probably don't know who I am. After all, I never spoke a word when you enforcement scum barged into our hideout and reigned your sickening sense of justice all over. My official name had been erased from existence since my family had been running from your lot after they found out I was a strain, so let's just say my name is Viper. I am a member of the infamous Green clan that has been thwarting Scepter 4's pathetic duties for years! I would have loved to come there personally, but due to certain circumstances, I am unable to. Oh and by the way, you won't be able to trace us, since we've already jammed the system from doing so." The shadowy figure laughed out.

"ANYWAY, you all must be wondering why I, a Green clansman, am bothering to give you all a buzz. Well, it just so happens that a few weeks ago, a group of you Blues ambushed us and took a few of our clansmen. That wasn't very nice of you at all! SOOO, I am saying to you now that we should make a deal! We'd like them all back. Today. As soon as possible."

Fushimi glared at the shadowy figure on the video screen. "Unfortunately, we do not make deals with those who break the law," the blue-haired man said coolly.

"AHHHHH! Is that who I think it is? It must be the voice of Scepter 4's third-in-command Fushimi Saruhiko-chan! Someone over there, turn the video so I can see him on the screen!" Viper squealed with delight. One could almost feel the madness radiating by the shadowy figure's tone of voice.

The blue-eyed man grabbed the PDA and turned it in his direction. "SARUHIKO-CHAANNN! How I've wanted to speak to you again. Ohhh, the moment when your blade slashed across my face and stole the sight from my right eye, I knew, I JUST KNEW, our fates would bring us together again!"

Saruhiko began to feel tense, but still remained composed on the screen. "Could it be who I think it is?" he thought to himself.

"I'm certain you guessed who I am by now~ teehee!" The shadowy figure emerged from the dark. It was none other than the jade-eyed strain that had escaped from Scepter 4's capture a few weeks ago. He was now wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. Dressed in a loose white tank top, visible scarring appeared on various places on his face and shoulders. "Now that you've remembered who I am, I really have to implore you to reconsider and give me back my clansmen. Their abilities are too good to be locked away in some creepy-ass facility."

"Did you not hear me the first time? I said—"

Fushimi's words were cut off by the silver-haired man. "You knowwww…you PROBABLY shouldn't be being so rude to me Saruhiko-chan. I don't like big meanies!" Viper's voice mimicked a school girl's voice. "AHHHH, I just remembered! Do you want to see something rather cute I picked up a few days ago? I would have to say it's a one-in-a-million find! Are you ready? Are you looking at the screen? Okay well here goes...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!"

Suddenly, the lights became brighter and the video screen zoomed out. Upon seeing another figure appear in view, Saruhiko felt as though his heart dropped to the floor. It was the worst outcome that he so fervently denied. With a yank of the metal chain, there he was, Yata Misaki, leaning naked against the green-eyed strain. Attached to the little vanguard of HOMRA were three chains and cuffs—one around his neck, and two on his wrists. There appeared to be a long gash across his forehead. Several bruises were scattered across the small body. A large piece of tape covered his mouth. "Awww, like I said! ISN'T HE CUTE? What a little fireball this one is! It only took a little bit of egging him on to get him to chase after me right into my trap!" Viper said with a giggle.

"NOW, you MUST be wondering how I managed to find this one. I guess I forgot to tell you this before but, my strain abilities allow me to be a dream walker. Yes! When people are sleeping, I can simply stroll right into your dreams and see what you are seeing. Your inner most thoughts, desires, whatever lay naked in front of me to enjoy. I also have the ability to manipulate those dreams as well. PRETTY NIFTY HUH? All I had to do was find you, tune into your spectrum, and voila!"

Fushimi suddenly remembered the shadowy hands snake around Misaki's body during that nightmare. The green eye. That voice. It had all made sense now. "…you bastard!" said the blue-haired man through clenched teeth.

Viper suddenly ripped off the tape that was covering Misaki's mouth. Instantly, Yata began to shout, "YOU SICK FUCK. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Viper simply laughed and looked at the screen. "So Saruhiko-chan, what to do you have to say now? HMMM? Wanna make a deal?"

"OI! SARU! Don't be stupid! Don't make any deals with this bastard! I can hand—" The amber-eyed man's words were cut off as the strain yanked his hair and forced him to look at his direction.

Viper's eye no longer had a look of delight, but a serious, threatening appearance. "Hey you. Just because I removed this tape, doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want. I'm trying to make a deal with your precious Saruhiko over there. Got—"

Misaki spit on the jade-eyed man before he finished speaking. The strain suddenly stood up and threw Yata to the ground face-first. With one foot, Viper placed it upon the right side of the vanguard's face. He then grabbed one of Misaki's arms and then looked at the screen. "Hey, Saruhiko-chan? My patience is wearing thin here. Do you know what happens when I lose my patience?"

Saruhiko felt a wave of fear and panic rise up through his body. He then heard a loud, sickening crack, accompanied by a piercing scream emitted from the smaller man below. The third-in-command could feel his heart pounding as he saw the disfigured limb. With an evil grin, Viper picked up Yata off the ground, who was still reeling in pain from having his arm broken, and sat back down again onto the couch. "SORRY ABOUT THAT~! You see when I get mad, I just do some crazy things!" The madness had returned to Viper's voice.

Tears began to form in Misaki's eyes. He knew that it was very unmanly of him, but he was so broken and in pain, frightened and confused, that he just began to whimper quietly.

Viper then continued on, "You know, I also looked into this little guy's dreams. He's sooo adorably…virgin! YOU KNOW, I realllyyyy LOVE VIRGINS! They hold onto so many hopes and dreams of sharing their one moment with the one they love the most. SO INNOCENT! SO PURE! And you know what is better than that? It is amazing to be the one to be the one to steal all of those dreams from them." Viper opened his mouth and slowly began to run his tongue across the tears that had been streaming down Yata's cheek, trailing down his neck. "I wonder if Misaki-chan would be crying out your name and saying, 'Sorry Saruhiko, I was waiting to give myself to you!' while I'm ramming the fuck out of him."

Fushimi stood there in silence. He bit down on his lip so hard that he could taste the fresh blood in his mouth. He took a moment to collect some of his thoughts and quietly said, "He has nothing to do with this. Aren't I the one you wanted? Isn't Scepter 4 the ones you wanted? Shouldn't you be taking your grudge out on me?"

"Oh Saruhiko-chan you're so funny! You think I'm going to just stop here at Misaki-chan? No no no! Once I've fully broken him, I'll just move onto other members of Scepter 4's loved ones! Like Benzai-chan's sister, or even Akiyama-chan's great-grandmother! HAHA! Wouldn't that be fun! So seriously. This conversation has gone on long enough. You know what will happen if you make me wait too long. I'll be texting you the location where I expect you and the rest of you Scepter 4 to come. Of course Munakata Reisi is out of the picture though. He has to stay put at your headquarters. And don't think I won't notice. I have one of my informants keeping track of your headquarters as we speak. Sooo BYE BYE!"

There was an uncomfortable silence after the video call ended. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with the slice of their blades. After taking a deep breath, Saruhiko instantly turned around and began to charge toward the door. Awashima quickly stood up and blocked his path. "FUSHIMI! You can't just go there on your own! It could be a trap! We need to plan—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Fushimi shouted angrily. It was his fault. He had gotten Misaki involved in this whole ordeal. This had nothing to do with the vanguard. The thoughts were circling around his mind saying to himself, "I always said I'd be the one to protect Misaki. To support him. To keep him safe from harm. Yet now I'm the cause of his suffering. Misaki is in pain because of me!" Saruhiko felt his body shake, unknown if it was due to fear or anger or a combination of both. He felt so weak and pathetic.

The blue-eyed man felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw Scepter 4's captain beside him. "Don't worry Fushimi-kun. This is Scepter 4's responsibility. We shall do everything in our power to resolve this," Munakata said gently. He then looked around the room and said, "Men! Prepare yourselves for battle!"

* * *

Although Munakata was not allowed to leave the headquarters, he was able to devise a plan and set everything in motion according to his command. In the eyes of the government, Yata Misaki was still a civilian, and therefore they took full responsibility in recovering the hostage to the best of their abilities. Although Awashima tried to suggest to Saruhiko that he stayed behind—as his mental state was completely erratic at the moment, he adamantly insisted that he could take command over the unit. Seri had made a call to Kusanagi Izumo during the time preparations were being completed. The HOMRA members were all informed to remain on standby if the situation were to rise, but were strongly encouraged to stay put as any surprise attack may anger the Green clansmen from outside involvement.

The plan was actually well thought-out despite being formulated in such a short amount of time. After the events that occurred at Ashinaka Gakuen, the Blues made a deal with the Silver clansmen that none would be detained or placed in a strain facility, in promise that they would occasionally help Scepter 4 with some missions. The Neko girl had unusually strong abilities that could distort others' senses. She was a crucial part of the plan, as they needed her to make the Green clansmen believe that they are really going to release the captured strain to them. In actuality, the strains would be in one of the vehicles in the vicinity, since Munakata deduced that one of the Green clansmen had the ability to detect people within a certain area. By creating these illusions, the members of Scepter 4 would have enough time to attack first and attempt to secure Yata in the process.

To Saruhiko, he wanted nothing more than to hold his precious Misaki in his arms, tend to his wounds, and tell him that everything is going to be alright. It was about 2 hours after that initial phone call that the Scepter 4 members and Neko began to mobilize to the meeting area. There stood an abandoned factory located in the slummiest part of Shizume City. The streets were quiet, and an eerie, whistling wind blew through Fushimi's hair.

Just as the blue-eyed man took in a deep breath, he heard a familiar, nauseating voice call out to him, "Good evening Scepter 4 members! Welcome to our humble abode. Please forgive me for not being able to serve tea to each of you!" The green-eyed man said with a smirk.

Viper then turned to another strain, who looked no older than 12, and said, "Is everyone here that should be?"

The young strain closed his eyes and then said, "I feel the presence of all of our captured clansmen. Also, I do not feel the presence of the Blue King within the vicinity."

"WONDERFUL! I knew you would keep your promise!"

Saruhiko began to scan the perimeter with his eyes. "Where is Misaki?" he growled.

"Ahhh, your captured princess? Let's just say he's resting from all the 'fun' we had earlier while we were waiting for you lot to arrive. Have you ever seen how cute Misaki-chan is when he's frightened to the very core? Man, to feel him trembling, while tears glistening in his eyes. And that look he made like you're just about to break his entire world! It's a real turn on you know. And when he whimpers and cries, ohhhh it is soooo erotic! I can't believe you'd let all these years go by without fucking him once. Dude, do you even have a dick?" the one-eyed strain said with an echoing laugh.

Viper made a sinister grin and snapped his fingers. One of his fellow clansmen carried what appeared to be a large burlap sack in his arms. Placing the sack in front of the jade-eyed man, Viper opened the bag and revealed its contents. There was an unconscious Yata Misaki. His broken arm now had turned a deep purple—swollen and deformed. It appeared that he was actively bleeding from a few lacerations received. The wounds looked fresh, probably done by Viper to pass the time while he waited for Scepter 4 to arrive. The young vanguard's body was covered in a mix of dirt and blood. The chains on his wrists had been removed, but the cuff and chain around his neck still remained. "Here's your Sleeping Beauty! You should be thankful I kept him all in one piece."

Saruhiko's eyes narrowed and focused a look of absolute disgust and hatred at the man who stood 20 feet in front of him. His anger made his blood boil. If looks could kill, the strain would have been dead a hundred times over. As he began reaching for his blade, he heard his superior whisper into his ear. "Fushimi, you know he is just trying to provoke you. If you want this to end well, you'll need to wait to let our plan take action."

The blue-eyed man, hands literally shaking from the fiery rage within him, took a deep breath and tried to regain composure. "Alright, is that cat girl ready?" he hissed.

"I am waiting for the signal nya~" replied the always cheerful Neko.

"Alright, let's begin our operation. We members of Scepter 4 will succeed as our cause is pure!" the lieutenant said softly.

_Nyaannn~ _ meowed the strain girl as she began to work her abilities on the Green clansmen before her. The figures of the captures comrades of Viper slowly came out of one of Scepter 4's vehicles. Viper stood there with a pleased look on his face. Saruhiko moved along with the illusionary prisoners, as some of his Blue clansmen began to sneak by to position themselves for an all-out attack.

Then, a loud explosion could be heard by the factory entrance. Fushimi quickly turned his head to the right to see two of his subordinates lying on the ground with injuries sustained from the blast.

"TSK TSK MEMBERS OF SCEPTER 4! Trying to play a trick on me are you? Well, I figured as much. Don't you remember my abilities? I just had to manipulate some of your dreams in order to get all the information I needed about your organization! I expected you would try something dirty like ambushing us again. YOUR CAUSE IS PURE? I think your cause is full of SHIT."

As the illusion dissipated, Neko shouted out, "Ahhhh, my ultimate technique didn't work!"

"Everyone, draw your swords!" shouted the second-in-command as she unsheathed her own blade.

"If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll have! I wouldn't underestimate the Green clansmen if I were you" threatened the silver-haired man. "My fellow comrades! Get ready for battle! The damn Blues don't have their king with them! Victory will be ours!"

A loud roar came throughout the factory. At least twenty men were hiding amongst the ruins of the facility. "Fushimi, _battou_!" said the blue-eyed man as began to charge toward Viper and Misaki.

The green-eyed strain smiled and picked up Yata and threw him over his shoulder. "Saruhiko-chan, if you really want him back, you better follow me!" he shouted as he quickly disappeared into the depths of the factory.

Without delay, Fushimi dashed after Viper, seeing a glimpse of Misaki's chestnut-colored hair disappear up the stairs and into the shadows. There was a clear disadvantage for the young Scepter 4 officer chasing the strain in unknown territory, but Fushimi did not care. The only thing he could think of was Misaki. The sounds of the battles below and outside slowly became softer, until there was nothing but the sound of water dripping and the echo of Saruhiko's footsteps penetrating the silence. As he began to approach a flickering light, Fushimi prepared himself for ambush.

Surprisingly, Viper did not hide himself. He was simply sitting on a worn-out couch with Yata lying beside him. He broke the silence first by chuckling softly and saying, "You know, I got to hand it to you. You're one persistent bastard. I honestly don't understand why you'd risk so much to save this little runt. I would have left him to become fodder for the sewer rats by now if I were you."

Without hesitation, Fushimi retorted, "and that is why you and I are worlds apart. You don't understand Misaki. So you've looked into a few of his dreams and saw some of his hopes and desires. So what? You'll never see how precious he is, so shut up and draw your weapon."

Fushimi knew every aspect of the little crow that he loved more than anything in the world. He wouldn't want any other person to understand Misaki either. Misaki belonged exclusively to him, and he wanted to be the only one to recognize his beauty.

The green-eyed strain slowly stood up from the couch, and revealed two curves blades. They appeared to be some sort of a hand scythe. The Blue officer noticed a strange, green-colored liquid dripping from each of the blades. Fushimi focused his attention to the blades. Could that be…

"Poison! My own concoction as a matter of fact! Even a needle prick of this can paralyze an elephant. I was debating if I should use this on Misaki-chan before you arrived, but then I thought, 'Teehee! Wouldn't it be more satisfying to do it in front of Saruhiko-chan right before he takes his own last breath?' TRAGIC, like some fucked-up, homo-homo version of Romeo and Juliet. Don't you think that I'm a GENIUS!? Anyway, let's cut to the chase here. I hope you are ready Saruhiko-chan, because here I come~!" Viper lunged towards Saruhiko, making the first attack.

He made a quick swipe with one of his blades, barely missing the Blue's right arm. Fushimi leaped backwards, attempting to regain his balance. He quickly began to analyze his enemy for any potential advantages he could use during this fight. He glanced at the eye patch and realized the disadvantage that the strain would have if he attacked his right side. Sword in hand, the Scepter 4 member made a skillful dash towards the silver-haired man. The sounds of metal clashing against metal now echoed throughout the entire floor.

"HA! If you think attacking my right side would give you an advantage, THINK AGAIN!" Viper squeal with glee. After reflecting Saruhiko's blade, he began to increase speed by spinning around in circles. Suddenly, the two blades began to look like a hundred as Fushimi tried to dodge every one of the savage attacks. The blue-haired man took a split second to grab one of his knives from his sleeve and he aimed it straight at the strain's head.

"OoOoOohhh! Knives! You really are a mixed bag full of tricks huh? What are you going to do next? Card magic? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"Shut up" Fushimi barked at the man before him. He began tossing his knives, missing every one by a mile.

"Oi, oi, oi! Saruhiko-chan, where did you learn to toss those knives? You're not anywhere close to hitting me!" Viper said with a laugh.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hit my target" Fushimi said quietly. Saruhiko took his final knife and threw it to the left of the silver-haired strain, making him dodge to the right.

"You are so foolish! You are out of knives, and you can't beat me with your sword. You're pretty much at my mercy now~! Heehee! If you bow to me, I might consider killing you quickly instead of making it a slow, painful death."

With an icy-cold stare, Fushimi began to feel his lips form into a smile. "I don't think so. But I'll have you bowing before me in just a second here."

Annoyed by that condescending attitude, the green-eyed man finally lost composure. "STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME, YOU'VE LOST! THE GREEN CLAN WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU SCU—"

There was a loud rumble within the vicinity of the two. Fushimi saw Viper's left eye open wide in shock as the area began to shake. "It couldn't be…" Viper thought to himself.

The strain finally took grasp of the predicament that he was in. "Hhhnnnn!"

With just seconds to spare, Saruhiko dodged and rolled away from the strain before him. The daggers that he had previously thrown did not miss its target. In fact, the Blue clansman had thoroughly calculated the position of each dagger. This old abandoned factory. The crumbling walls. The sagging interior. The cracks that were scattered all across the ceiling. Fushimi knew that with a little bit of work, he could manage to make the ceiling above crumble and fall.

The blue-haired man could hear the scream of the strain as he was toppled over by heavy crumbling pieces of cement, wood, and metal. After about a minute, the noise had ceased, and before Fushimi laid a mountain of rubble. He walked over to the pile, and began to kick some of the debris around. At last, he heard the coughs and groans below him. The silver-haired man was below him, his legs completely crushed by the heavy concrete. With several gashes all across his face, he laid there, weak and defeated.

Saruhiko had half a mind thinking of torturing the very person who hurt his Misaki before killing him, but he knew that his loved one would be upset if the blue-eyed man ever killed someone. Fushimi recalled Yata's words he spoke after the events at Ashinaka Gakuen. Those amber eyes filled with tears that forever engraved an image into the Blue's mind. _"Totsuka-san…Mikoto-san…They were all killed. I'm tired of killing. I don't want to be in a world full of death all the time."_

Fushimi stared down at the man before him as if he were a cockroach struggling to survive. "Haha…there you go…again…looking down on me. You Scepter 4 people are really an unlikeable bunch. The Green clan will never submit to your kind. We will continue fighting 'til the end of this damned world."

"You're under arrest for the crimes you have committed. I hope you enjoy our ever-accommodating strain facilities that you've talked so much about" Fushimi said with a smirk.

"I'd rather die than be taken in by you!" With his last ounce of strength, Viper grabbed one of his scythes with a single free arm, and he held the sharp blade to his neck. "See you in Hell, Blue clansman."

Fushimi saw the strain cut his jugular, poison mixing into the stream of blood that began pooling on the floor. After seeing the life whisk away from the green-eyed man, Saruhiko quickly turned around and ran towards the couch that his beloved was laying on.

The taller man dropped to his knees and began to stroke Yata's cheek with his fingers. Although it was faint, he could feel the warm breath from his nostrils. "Misaki? Misaki, can you hear me? Misaki…" Fushimi called out softly. His eyes became misty seeing his reason for living in such a state. Tears began to fall down his face, landing on the smaller man below him. "Misaki…I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is all my fault…I'm sorry Misaki…" the Blue clansman sobbed as he held the petite body against him. Saruhiko kissed Misaki's forehead and buried his face into the crook of the crow's neck.

"…You really are a stupid monkey. Can't you see I'm fine?" said a groggy voice.

The blue-eyed man lifted his head and saw Yata give a weak smile. "…Misaki?"

"Shut up you shitty monkey. I can hear you just fine. Anyway, you look like hell. Are you alright?"

"Misakiiiii, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I wanted to be the one to always protect you…I love you. I love you so much!" Fushimi could no longer hold back his words.

Misaki made a soft sigh. "Saru…it's alright. Don't worry about the small things. I'm fine…just a bit…tired…"

Yata's eyes closed again. Saruhiko removed his jacket and covered the smaller man and lifted him up in his arms, careful to avoid touching the crow's broken one. As the Blue slowly began walking down the stairs of the abandoned factory, he finally whispered again, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Back at Scepter 4's headquarters was a large mess of people frantically running everywhere. People were carrying injured clansmen to the hospital ward, officers were trying to fill out paperwork, re-telling all the events that took place. Awashima Seri was busy reporting to Munakata of the details he had missed.

All the noise and movement seemed so distant to Saruhiko though. His attention was focused on the sleeping crow lying in the hospital bed beside him. The doctor that had performed surgery to fix Red clansman's broken arm came into the room. "Umm, Fushimi-san? I was wondering if you wanted to hear the report of what we have done."

"Yes, please. Tell me" Saruhiko said, turning his head toward the doctor.

"Okay, well Yata Misaki-san had several lacerations, including one on his head, and a few on his chest, which we've placed stitches on. He has bruising throughout his entire body, but our scans showed no signs of internal bleeding or rupture. His right arm is broken, but it was a clean break, therefore it should heal quicker than if it shattered. We have placed pins to hold the arm in place for now until it heals. He was severely dehydrated upon arrival, so we gave him a bolus of fluids and have now placed him on a continuous IV drip. He is also receiving prophylactic antibiotic treatment in case his wounds were infected. He should remain on bed rest for at least a few days," stated the doctor.

Fushimi began to tense up as he opened his mouth, "Ummm…doctor, did he get any injuries…from any kind of penetration…down there?" The Blue clansman feared the possibilities of what had happened between Viper and Misaki before their encounter.

"Huh?...Oh. We had done a complete assessment of the area as well. There were no signs of forced penetration nor were there any foreign bodily fluids found."

Saruhiko let out a huge sigh of relief. His Misaki still managed to hold onto his purity. If the silver-haired man forced himself upon his dearest, he would have chased him throughout Hell and sliced his manhood into a million pieces, finishing off by shoving his boot up his ass. The doctor smiled and placed a hand gently on Fushimi's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's safe here. We'll make sure we take good care of him."

As the doctor walked out of the room, Saruhiko grasped onto the smaller man's left hand and laid his head down beside him. "Misaki…I love you. Please don't ever leave my side again. Be with me forever" he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Yata-san! Yata-san! Please go back to your room! You're supposed to be on bed rest still for at least two more days!" pleaded the brunette nurse, who was waving her arms frantically beside him.

The amber-eyed man's face was once again a deep flushed pink. "No! I am sick of sitting around doing nothing! I want to leave!" he shouted.

"As if I could stay around somewhere with a bunch of women constantly surrounding me, trying to give me bed baths or feed me" Misaki thought, which embarrassed him even more.

"Why the hell am I at Scepter 4's headquarters anyway? Where is that shitty monkey? HEY SARU! SARRUUUUU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

An overly cheery voice called from behind, "I'm right here, Mi-Sa-Kiiiiiiii~!" A few of the Scepter 4 members stood there, mouths wide opened, as they saw the coldest, most-antisocial member of their clan literally skipping over towards the Red clansman with a face too full of euphoria.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that name? ARGHHH…ANYWAY I need clothes so I can hurry up and leave this place. Kusanagi-san is probably worried about where I am."

"Don't worry Misaki, I've already called and informed him that you're fine and will be staying here for a while!"

"WHAAAAAAT? Ahhhhh, you annoy me to no end you shitty monkey!"

Stopping in front of Yata, Fushimi whirled around and scooped up the little crow, cradling him in his arms. "Wha...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SARU?" Misaki's face grow hot from sheer embarrassment as he saw several faces staring in the two's direction.

"Don't worry, I've received permission, and you are allowed to stay with me in my dormitory for as long as you like. I will take care of you my princess" Fushimi said with a huge grin on his face.

Scepter 4's headquarters suddenly became a lot noisier than usual that day, as a continuous stream of curses echoed through the halls of the Blue clan.

* * *

Arriving at the Blue's dormitory room, Fushimi gently placed his beloved on his bed. Tired from all his screaming and cursing, HOMRA's vanguard sat quietly with his legs stretched out on the bed. There was an awkward silence as the two sat beside each other, no words spoken despite having a plethora of thoughts circulating their minds. Yata cleared his throat and first broken the silence, "Umm…Saru, I—"

"I love you Misaki," interjected the blue-haired man.

Immediately Yata felt his face getting hot. He heard these words before at the abandoned factory, but he never expected to hear again in such a direct manner. There wasn't the slightest bit of hesitation or jest within his tone of voice. It was direct, straightforward, and serious. "Saru…I—"

Fushimi cut off the smaller man again. "Misaki I love you. I want you to look at me and only me. I want you to be by my side forever. I love you. I love you. I love you. I—"

"SARU, LET ME SPEAK!" shouted Yata angrily.

The younger man grew quiet, fearful of what words might be spoken next. Was Misaki going to reject him? Was he going to say that he's mad that he got pulled into his mess? Was Misaki going to leave him and never want to see him again?

Yata looked at Fushimi, who appeared to be on the verge of crying. Misaki let out a sigh and then simply said, "Close your eyes you shitty monkey."

Saruhiko could only imagine what would happen after that. A hard punch to the nose? A kick to the chin? Will he run away while I can't see him? The different possibilities tortured the blue-eyed man. Thus, to his surprise, Fushimi could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat when he felt warm, soft lips press against his own.

Saruhiko opened his eyes after Yata's lips were no longer pressing against his. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me? I always thought you hated me and joined the Blues because you wanted to annoy me."

"No! I could never hate you Misaki! Please believe me when I say that I only left you because I wanted you to miss me and look at me."

The Blue clansman could feel a burst of emotions filling up inside his body. His normally cool skin began to feel hot, his icy personality and composed self no longer could be maintained. He felt naked and helpless to the man he loved beside him. "Misaki I love you. Please…be with me."

"…I love you too Saruhiko" whispered Yata, too embarrassed to even face Fushimi at this point.

Saruhiko felt like he could no longer control himself as he pulled Misaki closer, kissing him over and over again. Their lips finally locked together as they both opened their mouths, letting their tongues meet and dance together. Misaki let out a soft moan as he felt Saruhiko exploring every inch of his mouth. It was a new experience for the both of them, and it made them happier to know that they were experiencing it together.

Fushimi first broke off the kiss and began licking and kissing Misaki's neck, stopping to nibble on his earlobe. It felt strange at first to Yata, knowing it was his best friend that was running his lips over his body, but it felt really good at the same time. Saruhiko felt the desire to continue on, but then remembered that his lover is still recovering from the injuries sustained from the Green clansman. "We probably shouldn't continue on tonight. You're hurt and still recovering…"

Yata suddenly grabbed the taller man's shirt collar and gave a rough, sloppy kiss. "Shut up you shitty monkey and help me take off my clothes."

Fushimi's eyes widened by his Misaki's bold words. He never in a million years expected Misaki to comply so easily with making love to him. It shocked him, but there was no chance in hell that he would let this opportunity pass him by.

The younger man helped Yata remove his hospital shirt and pants, being extremely careful not to bump into the crow's broken arm too much. As the amber-eyed man laid completely undressed on the bed, Saruhiko took a moment to gaze at Misaki's beautiful form. Despite having several healing cuts and bruises all over his body, the smaller body was toned and smooth. Although the vanguard's skin was pale, there was tint of peachy pink that radiated throughout his body, just as if the crow was blushing from head to toe. The Blue clansman must have been staring a bit too long, as he suddenly heard a stuttering voice say him, "Oi…Saru…w-w-why are you s-s-s-staring so long…you idiot!"

Yata blushed harder, knowing once again that it was his best friend who was analyzing every inch of his body and staring at him with lustful eyes. Saruhiko grinned, understanding that his precious Misaki was always on the offensive when he was embarrassed. Without saying a word, Saruhiko quickly removed his own clothes and tossed them to the ground. Saruhiko hovered over Misaki, slowly kissing down his neck to his chest. One of his hands gently brushed up against one of the smaller man's pink nubs as he began to suck on his collarbone. Leaving a trail of red marks across his chest—as if he were an animal marking his own territory, the Blue advanced his moist lips to graze against the nub. He felt Yata flinch in surprise as Saruhiko began running his tongue over the area, now erect from the attention it had received.

Still propping himself up so he wasn't laying upon his injured lover below, Fushimi used one of his hands to trace down the Red's abdomen, feeling the outlining of the petite but muscular body. He continued to trail down past the crow's belly button, until he reached the Yata's well-defined hip bones. The taller man heard a slight whimper escape Misaki's mouth in anticipation of where Saruhiko's long fingers would be going to next.

The Blue clansman lifted his head and leaned over to Yata's ear whispering, "Don't worry about anything Misaki. Leave everything to me."

Feeling Saruhiko's hot breath tickling his ear and neck, the chestnut-haired man felt his face burning. He felt nervous on how to react to this situation, but before he could say anything, the blue-eyed man covered his lips again as he began to stroke Misaki's half-erect member.

"Mmmmm!" Yata cried out, instantly feeling the blood rush to the lower regions of his body. It was the first time someone other than himself was touching him in that area. It felt weird. It felt different. It felt…pleasurable. Saruhiko pressed his lips harder against the crow's as his hand began making rhythmic movements up and down the shaft with particular attention at the area at the base of the tip. The Blue grinned as he gave a teasing squeeze at the tip, feeling a warm, sticky liquid begin covering his fingers.

"Saru…this feels real…ahh!...real…" Yata trailed off as he began feeling the other's hand pumping firmly with a quicker pace than before.

"Real what Misaki?" Fushimi said coyly as he began to plant hot kisses up and down Misaki's neck.

Yata, feeling himself ready to hit climax, began to arch his back and hips to Saruhiko's touch, barely able to pant out the words, "Real…good!"

With that, Misaki could no longer contain the feelings that were surging forcefully throughout his body. The Blue could feel the smaller man shiver fervently below him, letting out a loud cry as the milky-colored fluid began flooding down his hand.

Fushimi felt the crow begin to relax, occasionally twitching from the recent release. He smiled as he watched Yata panting, slowly licking and savoring the gooey mess that Yata had ejected from his body not too long ago. It could be just love blinding him, but Saruhiko didn't expect to taste as sweet and pleasant as it did. It was almost like licking the frosting off of a warm cinnamon bun.

The Blue allowed his lover to rest and catch his breath as he reached to his bedside table and opened the drawer. Saruhiko searched around until he felt the tube of lubricant in his grasp. Being a prepared man, the taller of the two bought this in advance, always hoping that one day he and Misaki would be able to share a moment like this together.

Saruhiko took a moment to think about the best position he and his dearest could do the upcoming main event without hurting the already injured crow. He could have laid on the bed and had the smaller man ride on him reverse cowboy, but he immediately scrapped that thought, as he wouldn't be able to see his lover's face like that. "It wouldn't mean anything unless I can see Misaki in pure ecstasy from being taken for the first time," Saruhiko thought to himself. "Besides, I doubt Misaki would want to take charge his first time around, or even know what to do for that matter."

Chuckling to himself as he imagined a tomato-red and confused Yata above him, he quickly positioned himself between Misaki's legs. He gently lifted and rested the older man's legs around his waist. "Misaki, I'm going to start slow and use my fingers first. Are you ready?"

The amber-eyed man had a look of embarrassment as he realized that Saruhiko and he were really going all the way together. Misaki clenched his eyes shut and gave a little nod, unable to look at the man down by his waist.

The Blue thought he was about to go crazy from the scene in front of him. It was just beyond eye-candy at this point. From this angle, with Misaki's embarrassed but willing expression on his face, Saruhiko could feel himself become fully erect with anticipation.

He coated his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant before running them around Misaki's entrance. Immediately, he could feel the crow tense up. Human anatomy wasn't exactly designed to take in things from that area, and Saruhiko's length and size was by no means small in any way.

"Misaki, please, I need you to relax for me" the Blue said gently, as he began to slowly push the first finger into the older man's hole.

It was hot, moist, and tight. Fushimi knew that he would have to thoroughly prepare his lover if he were going to enter without completely breaking him. Saruhiko lifted one of Misaki's legs with his free hand, and gave light kisses up and down the area.

Yata gave a soft cry in surprise as he felt the slickness of the finger penetrating him. He couldn't say it was good. It made the Red feel strange. Like something was invading him in a place that should never be touched. It was a very intimate move, and Misaki felt unsure of how it would proceed from here.

Slipping in his second finger, Saruhiko was able to further progress inside his lover, stretching him in the process. The little crow in front of the Blue felt another unfamiliar wave ripple throughout his body. As Fushimi's fingers went deeper, a new sensation caused the smaller man to twitch. He knew that the fingers were getting closer to something within him, but he was still clueless as to what it was.

Just as Yata began to relax, getting adjusted to fingers rubbing his insides, he suddenly gasped as his body became stiff at the touch. It was as if Saruhiko hit some sort of button inside him that triggered a surge of ecstasy that radiated from his head down to his toes.

As the blue-eyed man heard Misaki's surprised moan emanate from his soft, pink lips, he knew that he had hit his mark. Unable to hold back any longer, Fushimi quickly withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at the puckered entrance, now lubricated and ready to accept him inside.

"Misaki, I'm coming in now."

Before the smaller man had a chance to reply, Saruhiko pushed the head in. The Blue saw tears begin to form in his beloved's eyes. As he thrusted himself further inside, reaching to the hilt, he could hear Yata's cries due to being stretched out to the limit.

"Misaki, please relax. I promise I won't start moving until you're ready for me. I won't make this a bad experience. Trust in me."

He heard the little crow continue to whimper, but eventually he took in a deep breath and sighed. Saruhiko could feel Yata shift around, trying to get accustomed to the penetration. After about a minute or two, Misaki blearily opened his eyes and looked down at his lover. "Alright, Saru. I'm ready."

The Blue clansman was none too pleased to hear those words, as the anticipation to begin almost drove him to early release on its own. Misaki was too beautiful, every part of him—inside and out, was created with perfection. While Saruhiko did not believe in such things as Gods, he couldn't help but think that something out there must have spent extra time making a being as flawless as the smaller man laying before him.

Before losing himself completely to his thoughts, Fushimi slowly pulled out and thrusted back inside in one fluid movement. As Misaki began to loosen up, the painful expressions that the Blue saw earlier had transformed into looks of pleasure. The pained cries changed to elated moans.

As Saruhiko began to pick up his pace, he could feel his own body tingling from every thrust. The blue-haired man couldn't help himself but to groan out Misaki's name over and over again.

The vanguard's fingers began to tightly grab onto the bed sheet beneath him, as the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh echoed throughout the room and his ears. Although Yata was still extremely embarrassed, as a person who always wears his heart on his sleeve, he couldn't hide his arousal from the man making love to him. The noises Saruhiko was making, along with the amazing facial expressions that accompanied them, were very erotic. Misaki had never seen his best friend ever like this before—so honest and full of emotion, that it sent electricity to every extremity.

"Saruhiko really is sexy," the Red thought, blushing hard.

Between his moans and heavy breaths, Misaki said softly, "Saru…ah…hiko…I…nnnn…love you!"

Hearing those melodious words escaping from his lover's lips destroyed any sort of restraint the Blue had left. "MISAKI!" Saruhiko screamed out as he grabbed Misaki's left arm and threw it over his shoulder and then picking up the smaller man by his waist.

"AHHHHH!" Misaki cried out in pure joy as gravity slammed him down onto the taller man's lap. Fushimi's entire length had penetrated within him. He could feel the tip rubbing firmly against that place that made every inch of the crow's body shiver in delight.

The amber-eyed man could feel Saruhiko's heat filling every crevasse within him. The Blue wildly began to bang in and out of Yata, continuously barraging that spot with his touch. Misaki held onto his lover tightly as he felt himself lose any control that he had left. His thoughts began to get fuzzier until he was unable to even think of anything else but the pleasure surging through him.

As Fushimi felt himself getting close to orgasm, he quickly began to stroke Misaki's hot erection, sloppily kissing the Red's face all over.

"…Saru…hiko…I can't hold back any longer!"

Saruhiko gasped for air between his hard thrusts. He barely managed to get his words out through his own moans and breaths. "Misaki, let's come together!"

No sooner did the blue-haired man say these words, than the man in his lap began to arch his back and claw into the Blue's.

Both men in unison cried out as they released. Misaki's hot seed began to spill all over his lap, and down Fushimi's stomach. Saruhiko felt his own sticky fluid shoot deep within the smaller man, filling him to the brim. Saruhiko continued to thrust into Yata until he felt every drop release from within.

After the white haze began to clear and Saruhiko was able to gain some control over himself, he noticed that his beloved had already collapsed and fallen asleep against him. The Blue clansman smiled and kissed Yata's forehead, gently laying him back down on the bed.

Saruhiko pulled out, leaving a slippery egg-white trail along the way. He positioned himself on to Yata's left side and pulled the blanket over the both of them. The taller man put his arm around his sleeping beauty and drew him close enough to feel the crow's breath.

As he turned off the light, he smiled at Yata and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Misaki."

* * *

"Misaki, you need to get up and take a shower."

The amber-eyed man continued to lay in the bed, bright red from embarrassment. He knew he was dirty and needed to wash up. But the fact of the matter is that he was naked and covered all over his waist and thighs in a certain white, sticky fluid. Yata did not want anyone to see him in such a state, even if it were the man who had seen every part of him exposed the night before. "Shut up…I'm going to just…uhhh…stay in his bed forever!" Misaki shouted as he covered his face with the blanket.

With a heavy sigh, Saruhiko ripped the blanket off of HOMRA's vanguard and scooped him up from the bed. "WHAA! SARU! What the hell do you think you're doing!? You idiot!"

Saruhiko grinned evilly. "Since you're unable to do it yourself, I'm going to wash you."

Yata's eyes opened wide. He began to struggle, attempting to wiggle out of the Blue's grasp. "No! Stupid! I got it! I got it! I'll just wash myself. Put me down!...OI YOU STUPID MONKEY. PUT ME DOWN!"

Saruhiko laughed out and he held onto the little crow tightly, walking towards to bathroom.

* * *

"Hey…Misaki. Misaki? Are you still upset with me?" Saruhiko grinned as took a sip of his coffee.

"Shut up and die." Misaki's face was bright red. He refused to look at the damn monkey as he took a drink of his milk.

After the two had finished cleaning up, Saruhiko had helped dress Misaki in some of his clothes—too big of course, but that is what made it even more endearing to Fushimi. They had both wandered to Scepter 4's cafeteria, sitting amongst the Scepter 4 members who were watching the two banter back and forth.

Fushimi took a knife, cut into the breakfast crepe on Yata's plate, and placed it on a fork. "Here Misaki, say 'ahhh' for me."

Misaki glared at the idiot beside him. "What the hell? S-s-s-top that. I can feed myself!"

"Come on Misaki, you know you can't use your dominant arm right now. Just let me help you with eating. I know you really like crepes."

Misaki sighed and blushed furiously. "…f-f-fine. Go ahead and feed it to me then." The little crow closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"MMmnnn!" Yata quickly opened his eyes in horror. Instead of feeding Misaki his food, Saruhiko took the liberty of planting an open-mouthed kiss on Yata's soft lips instead. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"But, but, you were blushing so cutely, and it was practically like you were begging me to give you affection!" Saruhiko teased.

Misaki quickly scanned around and saw that there were at least twenty faces staring at them—some in absolute shock that their third-in-command, who was normally ice-cold and emotionless, would do such a thing. "All…these people…saw what just happened…" Misaki thought to himself.

"ARGHHH! JUST ROT IN HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

It was the same as usual. The two best friends continued to fight back and forth, just like every other day in the past before. It was questionable if much had changed before any of these events took place. But Saruhiko grinned. No matter what, he now knew that the little vanguard loved him back, and their once separate lives have become one again.

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Excuse me, Yata Misaki-kun?"

Yata turned his head away from his breakfast and gazed up at the man who had called to him. "_Geh_, it's Monkey King" the little crow thought to himself. "Uhhh, yes?"

"I have reviewed your application, and I am thrilled that you are interested in joining Scepter 4. I will just need you to sign a few more papers for me."

Misaki, who was taking a drink of milk at the time, opened his eyes wide and sprayed the fluid out of his mouth. "HAAAAAAAAA? Since when did I say that I am joining your organization?"

Munakata had a puzzled look on his face. "Did you not fill out these forms and leave it at Lieutenant Awashima's desk earlier today?"

Misaki began to scan the document, and he narrowed his focused onto the signature at the bottom. Suddenly, he recalled the middle school days when he would miss class and needed a certain someone to forge his absentee notes. "AH! SARU, THIS IS YOUR WRITING YOU BASTARD!"

There was a glimmer of light that shined off of Saruhiko's glasses. "I do not know what you are talking about. It must be your imagination Misaki," he said, trying to hold back his devilish smile.

Misaki spun around and grabbed the monkey's collar with his hand. "My imagination? Fuck you! Why do you always do things that piss me off to no end?"

Saruhiko said in the most serious voice he possibly could without cracking up, "You weren't pissed off when I took your ass virginity last night."

HOMRA's vanguard instantly turned red hot, a deep pink saturated his cheeks. He couldn't believe what that stupid monkey just said in front of other people. That…that…BASTARD!

"AHHH THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING AND GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!"

As the Red clansman got up and started to march away, the blue-eyed man grabbed onto his arm and said, "You're not going anywhere Mi-Sa-Kiiii! You should just shut up and join the Blue clan and stay by my side forever!"

"You…bastard…HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME? YOU IDIOT!"

"MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI! MI-SA-KI!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Misaki shook off Fushimi's hand and charged at the exit door. As the halls once again echoed with curses and the shouts of Misaki's name over and over again, Scepter 4's captain stood there in silence—confused and speechless.

"…Eh?"

**OMAKE END**


End file.
